slytherin_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Draco Malfoy Love Stories Fanfictions
This page is for the Draco Malfoy Fanfics. They really show all of the varying sides of Draco in the different stories. In some he is sweet, in some he changes to become a better person for his love intrest and in some... he is a little bit of a bad boy! Some of the fanfiction on this page will be on the other pages due to those specific fanfics also having connections to the other topics. Last of all, if not purposely mentione, then ALL '''of these fanfictions can be found on '''WATTPAD. Click on this link to see some of the story trailers in the Videos page. Dramione Fanfiction *'True Slytherin Intentions (Hermion/Draco): '''This fanfiction is set after the second Wizarding War. All of the original characters have returned- but some are not themselves. Hermione Granger returns as a sexy, rebellious girl who wants to explore more of the parts in her life that she was too busy for. And who is guiding her on this journey? Draco Malfoy, of course. But does he truly care about her or will we found out about his 'true Slytherin intention'. It's quite original because usually in Dramione stories, Hermione is helping Draco become a good boy but in this fanfic it's the other way around. This fanfic is '''STRICTLY '''for the ages 16 and onwards because it is very inappropiate for younger readers. *'Falling For The Enemy:' This fanfiction is set after the Second Wizardling World. Yet may have not changed their views and even some of the Death Eaters still hold power over people. Espeacially a very well known Lucuis Malfoy. So when a certain girl makes a huge mistake for the sake of the one she loves, who will get hurt? A * nd does she deserve what she gets. This is quite a typical fanfiction but the problems that Draco and Hermione are certainly not typical. His love for her is very sweet without being incredibly corny. This is recommended for those 12 and over *'Love Changes (Dramione Love Story) {COMPLETED}:' This story is set after the Second Wizarding World. The Golden Trio and the rest of the Hogwarts pupils have been offered to continue their education and redo their seventh year. They all return but it seems the Slytherins have changed. Suddenly Draco Malfoy, the boy who tormented Hermione for all those years, is actually being sweet and kind. But can she trust him? And what other challenges do they face along the way? Read to find out. This is a very popualr fanfiction on Wattpad and it has a nice storyline. The writer does capture the essence of cocky Draco and sweet Draco very well. Also it shows Draco struggling to change a bit when he's still being quite 'sassy'. This story is rated for 13 and over. New Characters (the love intrests) Fanfiction '''Draco Malfoy's Dirty Little Secret:' This story is set during Harry Potter's sixth year. Everyone has secrets but maybe some have more than others. Courtney Flint has had a crush on Draco Malfoy for years ever since they were younger, when they were best friends. But all of that changed when Courtney was placed into Gryffindor House and left Draco in Slytherin House. Since then he's ignored her and treated her like filth. But what happens after they have to work together in a History of Magic project? Or will Draco keep pushing Courtney away but keep his secrets close? This book really shows you how much Draco Malfoy can care and it really shows you another side of him. His battle with his love for Courtney and his battle to let no one know his dark secrets. You get to see how much he cares by not wating Courtney to get caught in the crossfire. This story is recommended for the ages 12 and over. The Links To The Fanfictions Themselves http://www.wattpad.com/story/459912-true-slytherin-intentions-hermione-draco-'True Slytherin Intentions' http://www.wattpad.com/story/482394-falling-for-the-enemy-dramione-completed-and-being- Falling For The Enemy http://www.wattpad.com/story/2363357-love-changes-dramione-love-story-completed-''' Love Changes (Dramione Love Story) {COMPLETED} ' http://www.wattpad.com/story/424221-draco-malfoy%27s-dirty-little-secret-' Draco Malfoy's Dirty Little Secret''' Category:Fanfiction